It's You That My Body Want To Be Touched By
by TakanOnodera
Summary: Hyukjae, seorang anak SMP. Dengan Donghae, yang seorang ahjussi berumur 33 tahun. Its that even possible for them to be together? Haehyuk again. please drop review and oh, its M!


Ketika kamu bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat mirip dengan boneka, dan dia terus mengikutimu kemanapun kamu pergi. Kamu mulai merasakan takut menjalar tubuhmu ketika kamu terus menerus berpapasan dengan dia tanpa sengaja. Kamu pun mulai memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah sahabat baikmu, tetapi bagaimana jika hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari normal seperti biasanya, berubah ketika sosok yang seperti boneka itu masuk ke kamarmu tanpa sehelai pakaian dan mulai menggodamu untuk bercinta dengannya. Apakah kamu merasa takut, atau malah tergoda untuk mencumbu dia?

.

Hyukjae, adalah nama dari seorang anak SMP yang sangat cantik dan menggemaskan. Dia memiliki rambut merah muda yang sangat sesuai dengan kulit putih mulusnya. Matanya bulat, dan hanya memiliki kelopak satu. Biasanya, mata itu akan berbinar-binar ketika kau membawakan dia susu stroberi kesukaannya. Atau kau membawakan dia komik bajak laut kegemarannya. Badannya ramping, khususnya di bagian pinggang. Kau tidak akan menyangka dia adalah anak laki-laki, karena pinggangnya sangat ramping dan pas untuk di peluk. Kulitnya halus, seperti kulit bayi yang baru lahir, dan di seluruh bagian badannya pasti akan tercium aroma stroberi. Dia sangat mencintai apapun yang berhubungan dengn stroberi, ngomong-ngomong.

Dia sangat polos. Saking polosnya, dia terus menerus menjadi sasaran empuk teman-teman pervert nya. Tak jarang, dia sering kali merasakan remasan di pantat kenyalnya, atau tidak ciuman basah di lehernya ketika dia sedang tidak waspada. Dia juga sudah sering mengadukan hal ini kepada pihak berwajib, namun nyatanya, dia malah mendapat perlakukan tidak senonoh dari guru pendampingnya. Maka dari itu, ia sekarang tidak mempermasalahkan tentang teman-temannya yang mesum itu, karena dia sudah memiliki sahabat baik yang pandai di bidang marterial art. Sungmin namanya. Cowok yang memiliki mata rubah, pipi kenyal, dan bibir membentuk M yang sempurna berwarna merah. Tubuhnya padat berisi, namun jangan kalian ragukan bagaimana dia ketika sedang serius belajar marterial art nya. Satu hantaman dari Sungmin cukup membuatmu masuk ke dalam rumah sakit untuk sekedar menjahit luka lebammu itu.

Selain dia memiliki wajah polos, dia sebenarnya adalah bintang porno. Ya, bintang porno. Tapi jangan salah, meskipun dia bintang porno, dia tetap polos sepolos bayi. Dia belum pernah kehilangan keperawanannya, karena film yang ia bintangi hanya sebatas oral job dan hand job. Jadi, sejauh ini, hyukjae masih perawan. Dan polos. Dia hanya tau bagaimana cara untuk menyesap penis yang besar, danan juga bagaimana cara ia menggunakan jemari lentiknya untuk mengocok penis yang ukurannya lebih dari 8 senti.

Selain itu, Hyukjae masih melakukan hal yang wajar untuk anak seumuran dia. Dia suka apa saja yang berhubungan dengan stroberi, dia suka membaca komik bajak laut, dia suka menemani kakak perempuannya berbelanja, dan dia juga suka penis yang panjang dan keras. Oh coret bagian terakhir, aku hanya bercanda. Atau mungkin tidak.

Saat ini Hyukjae berjalan sendirian, sembari menyesap susu kotak stroberinya yang berukuran lumayan besar. Berterima kasihlah kepada Sungmin yang memberikan susu itu sebagai oleh-oleh kedatangan dia dari kota Osaka, Jepang.

Hyukjae berjalan sendirian, karena Sungmin diminta pacarnya untuk menemaninya, karena pacarnya -Kyuhyun- sakit sejak kemarin. Hyukjae tidak bisa melarang Sungmin walaupun sejujurnya dia benci untuk berjalan sendirian. Untung saja Sungmin membawakan susu kotak besar itu, kalau tidak, Hyukjae mungkin tidak akan pulang dan akan tetap menunggu kakak perempuannya menjemputnya dengan sepeda tuanya.

Hyukjae tetap berjalan sembari meminum susu kotaknya dengan senang, tanpa mengetahui bahwa di depannya ada seorang lelaki dengan jas hitam temgah berdiri sembari memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Dan tabrakan itu tak dapat dihindarkan. Susu kotak Hyukjae tumpah, dan sedikit banyak mengenai celana hitam lelaki itu di bagian penisnya. Dengan spontan Hyukjae menggerakkan tangannya ke penis lelaki misterius itu dan menggosoknua dengan sedikit keras. Hyukjae bergumam 'maafkan aku,' sembari tetap menggerakkan tangan lentiknya di atas permukaan penis yang kira-kira panjangnya mencapai 10 senti.

Desahan lembut membuat Hyukjae menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan membeku di tempat. Benarkah lelaki di depan dia ini baru saja, mendesah?

Mata Hyukjae terpaku pada tangannya yang sekarang terdiam di atas penis yang ia rasakan mulai mengeras.

'Wow, penisnya mengeras,' Hyukjae membatin dalam hati. Ia memperhatikan penis yang mulai menegang itu dan mengukur panjang penis lelaki di depannya ini.

'8 senti lebih. Aku belum pernah merasakan kejantanan sepanjang ini," matanya mulai mengeluarkan binar-binar kagum dan nafsu ingin memberi blowjob pada lelaki di depannya ini. Namun beelum sempat ia membuka resleting celana lekaki itu untuk melanjutkan apa yang ia inginkan, suara berat dari lelaki tersebut menginterupsi pikiran polosnya yang telah berubah menjadi pikiran kotor penuh dengan ide bagaimana cara membuat penis itu merasakan nikmat.

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendapati dada bidang lelaki itulah yang ia tatap. Ia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya lagi sedikit ke atas dan bertemu dengan mata gelap penuh nafsu miilik lelaki tersebut.

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya gugup. Lelaki itu sungguh tampan. Dengan wajah yang tegas, dahi yang lebar, mata yang tajam dan penuh gairah, hidung mancung, bibir tipis yang sekarang tengah menggodanya dengan lidah hangat yang sengaja lelaki itu keluarkan untuk menjilat bibir bawahnya, pipi yang tirus, dan rambut coklat yang tertata acak-acakan.

Hyukjae tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mengecap bibir tipis itu, merasakan lidah lelaki yang lebih tua itu berada didalam mulutnya, dan memasukkan ke tenggorokannya. Lalu bagaimana tangan putihnya melingkar di leher lelaki tersebut, jemari lentiknya meremas kuat helaian rambut yang terlihat lembut itu. Kemudian lelaki itu memeluk pinggangnya, membawa telapak tangannya yang besar ke pantat mungilnya, meremasnya dengan kasar sembari memajukan pinggul seksi nya ke ereksi lelaki itu.

Hyukjae hampir mendesah dibuatnya, namun lagi-lagi suara berat itu menginterupsi pikiran-pikiran nakalnya. Hyukjae mengerang kesal.

"Kau,"

Hyukjae tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata penuh nafsu si lelaki itu. Mata yang indah, bergairah, dan seolah-olah menginginkannya untuk menjadi milik lelaki itu seorang. Mata yang tajam, penuh dengan keposesifan, dan penuh dengan api cemburu yang terletak jauh di dalam mata tersebut. Mata yang akan memancarkan rasa sayang dan cinta yang luar biasa besar untuknya, mata yang akan selalu melihat dirinya, dan tidak akan berpaling. Mata yang selalu setia ada untuknya dimana pun, dan kapanpun ia berada. Mata yang tidak akan letih untuk menatap mata berkelopak satu miliknya. Mata yang suatu saat hanya akan tertutup ketika maut memisahkan mereka.

"Bisakah,"

Hyukjae tenggelam dalam mata penuh emosi tersebut. Sehingga Hyukjae tak mengindahkan suara berat milik si lelaki tampan.

"Bisakah, kau memindahkan tanganmu dari penisku?"

Hyukjae sekali lagi tak menyahut. Terlalu tenggelam dalam mata yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Mata yang unik, dan baru kali ini ia melihat mata seperti ini.

"Kumohon, kau membuat semua ini menjadi sulit,"

Dan Hyukjae baru tersadar sepenuhnya ketika dia rasa sesuatu yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya telah menonjol dengan sangat terlihat. Bahkan sempat mengenai perut mungil Hyukjae.

Hyukjae merona hebat. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari benda yang menakjubkan tersebut, kemudian menunduk malu. Ia mendengar lelaki itu bernafas lega. Tetapi masih menderu. Ia sadar, lelaki ini pasti akan kesulitan dengan masalah barunya. Dan sekelebat ide yang muncul di benaknya ia ucapkan tanpa sadar.

"Apakah aku bisa membantumu, tuan?" Hyukjae bergumam sembari menunduk. Poninya yang panjang menutupi kelopsk matanya yang indah. Dan sebagian jugs menutupi wajahnya yang memerah hebat.

Hyukjae mendengar hembusan kaget dari lelaki di depannya, dan ia baru saja sadar ia menyuarakan ide nakal yang ada di pikirannya. Hyukjae pun semakin menunduk malu.

Tangannya bergetar hebat di depan badannya. Ia tak pernah semerona ini bahkan ketika ia membintangi film nya. Hanya lelaki ini yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Yah, hanya lelaki ini. Dan entah dorongan apa, Hyukjae ingin lelaki ini yang mengambil keperawanannya. Tak peduli jika itu hanya akan menimbulkan one night stand, yang jelas Hyukjae ingin lelaki wibawa di depannya ini satu-satunya lelaki yang bisa mengeluar-masukkan penisnya di lubang surganya.

"Kau tak tau apa yang kau bicarakan," lelaki ini berbicara masih dengan suara husky nya. Ia berdehem perlahan untuk membuat suaranya kembali normal. "Pulanglah nak, ini sudah larut. Dan berhati-hatilah ketika berjalan. Kau tidak ingin orang lain memperkosamu, kan?"

'Aku hanya ingin kau yang masuk di dalamku,' Hyukjae membantah dalam hati, menggigit bibirnya ketika lelaki itu mulai berbalik, dan berjalan menjauhinya. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya, ia tidak ingin melepas lelaki itu pergi. Ia ingin lelaki itu tidak menghentikan tangannya ketika ia membersihkan susu kotaknya yang terciprat di celananya. Dan ia tidak ingin di tolak seperti ini. Bagaimanapun caranya, Hyukjae bertekad akan menemukan lelaki tersebut dan membuat dia mengambil keperawanannya.

.

Lelaki itu mendecih kesal. Bibir tipisnya berkomat-kamit mengutuk kakak laki-lakinya yang dengan tega membiarkan dia merenung di ruang kantornya selama satu jam hanya untuk menginformasikan bahwa dia tidak bisa menjemput dia karena istrinya sedang ingin bermanja dengannya. Ck, padahal sudah satu jam menunggu, kenapa kakaknya tidak langsung menelpon? Apa mereka harus melakukan ronde satu dulu, baru bisa menelpon dia?

Lelaki tampan yang sekarang merenggut kesal itu, bernama Donghae. Lelaki yang akan menginjak umur 33 di bulan oktober besok. Meskipun sudah cukup mapan, lelaki ini masih belum bisa menemukan tambatan hatinya meskipun banyak dari teman kantornya telah berlomba-lomba memenangkan hatinya. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Dan sialnya, teman-teman kantornya hanya berisi wanita. Dan beberapa lelaki yang sudah tua. Donghae tidak tertarik dengan mereka yang sudah lanjut usia, ngomong-ngomong.

Donghae, adalah lelaki yang romantis. Terlihat dari senyumnya yang menawan dan tatapannya yang lembut. Sangat menggambarkan sosoknya yang setia dan tegas. Meskipun dia sama sekali belum pernah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan orang lain, kita dapat mengetahui bahwa Donghae ini adalah tipikal orang yang akan memegang janji dan akan membahagiakan pasangan hidupnya. Semua emosi nya dapat terbaca melalui matanya. Matanya menjabarkan semua apa yang ia rasakan. Oleh karena itu, Donghae sebenarnya sangat benci ketika ia mendapat tatapan di matanya. Itu berarti orang-orang akan membacanya, kemudian memainkan perasaannya. Donghae tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Oleh karena itu, setiap teman kerjanya mengajak dia berbicara, ia akan selalu menatap hal lain, kecuali mata lawannya. Mungkin itu terdengar tidak sopan, tapi begitulah cara Donghae berinteraksi dengan lawan jenisnya. Namun anehnya, teman kerjanya malah menganggap hal yang ia lakukan menambah wibawanya dan ketampanannya. Donghae sendiri tidak tau bagaimana mereka bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu. Yang terpenting ia tidak menambah musuh dalam catatannya.

Terkadang, Donghae juga memakai kaca mata hitam supaya mempermudahkan ia dan teman kerjanya dalam berinteraksi. Ia sendiri mulai merasa bersalah ketika melihat tatapan kecewa dari mereka ketika ia tidak sengaja mencuri pandang pada mereka, kau tahu.

Sisi lain Donghae, adalah ia sering berkelakuan childish. Meskipun ia tidak melakukan itu di kantor, tetap saja ia seorang yang tegas dan di saat yang sama, kekanak-kanakan. Ia melakukannya terhadap kakak laki-lakinya(bahkan kepada istri kakaknya pun ia berkelakuan childish. Untung saja, istri kakaknya memiliki sifat keibuan. Sehingga ia dimanja, dan kakak laki-lakinya -Donghwa- cemburu melihat ia dengan istrinya), dan ibunya. Biasanya, ia akan menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah jika ibu dan kakaknya menggodanya tentang pernikahan. Terkadang, ia akan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuat matanya berubah seperti anak hilang ketika ia ingin membeli laptop baru. Ibunya hanya tertawa untuk merespon aksinya yang sangat childish tersebut. Kemudian keesokan harinya ia akan mendapat laptop keluaran terbaru terbungkus rapi di meja tidurnya. Di atasnya tertulis 'untuk Dochi tersayang. Ibu sayang Dochi 3' dan Donghae akan melompat dari tempat tidurnya untuk menemui ibunya dengan hanya menggunakan boxer di dapur.

Dan sekarang Donghae sedang meluncurkan aksinya lagi. Merenggut kesal di tempat biasa kakaknya menjemputnya dan berharap kakaknya berubah pikiran dan menjemput dia. Ia mengutak-atik ponsel pintarnya dan berusaha menelpon kakaknya yang sudah pasti mematikan ponselnya untuk tiga jam kedepan. Aish, sial sekali Donghae hari ini.

Donghae akan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya tertabrak dengan sesuatu dan celana bagian penisnya tiba-tiba basah dengan sesuatu yang lengket. Ia mendelik kaget. Fuck!

Celana kerjanya!

Donghae baru saja akan memarahi bocah SMP ini ketika tangan yang ternyata putih itu menggosok penisnya dengan sedikit keras.

Kaget, Donghae semakin melebarkan matanya atas aksi tak terduga yang dilakukan bocah SMP ini dan tak sengaja mengeluarkan desahannya dan membuat tangan putih itu segera diam di tempat.

'Shit, aku menegang!' batinnya kalut. Ia merasakan jemari panjang nan lentik itu masih membungkus penisnya, dan Donghae tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih.

Ia sedikit bertanya-tanya bagaimana anak SMP memiliki jemari panjang nan lentik, yang sangat cocok untuk mengocok penis panjangnya.

Donghae menampar dirinya ketika pikiran itu lewat di kepalanya. Apakah ia baru saja berpikiran kotor tentang anak SMP di depannya ini?

Ia kemudian berusaha mengalihkan suasana yang menjadi canggung ini dengan berdeham. Anak SMP yang ada di pelukannya-tanpa lengan Donghae melingkari di tubuhnya, tentu saja- mendongak. Namun sialnya, mata anak ini malah tertuju pada dada bidangnya. Ia kemudian melihat anak SMP itu mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit ke atas untuk menatapnya.

Dan ketika mata berkelopak satu itu bertatapan dengan matanya, ia merasakan desiran-desiran tak nyaman mengalir di aliran darahnya. Donghae merasakan dadanya tiba-tiba bergelut tak nyaman, dan seluruh tubuhnya seperti terkena aliran listrik yang mengejutkan. Mata bulat itu cantik, melebihi segalanya. Mata bulat itu indah, bahkan melebihi indahnya panorama dunia. Mata dengan binar-binar nafsu itu mempesona. Dan tanpa sadar, mata indah itu mulai menutup sebagian. Menatapnya dengan tatapan seduktif, dengan bibir plump nya yang sengaja ia gigit dengan keras. Garis rahangnya yang begitu terbentuk, ingin sekali Donghae merasakan rahang itu dengan bibir tipisnya yang sudah ia basahi dengan saliva. Membawanya terus sampai ke lehernya, mengecup bagian-bagian leher putih tersebut dan menandai bocah cantik di miliknya. Hanya miliknya seorang.

Namun, seolah tersadar dari kegiatan yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, ia mulai mengajak benda hidup yang ada di hadapannya itu berbicara.

"Kau,"

Sepertinya usaha Donghae sia-sia, karena bocah cantik nan menawan ini masih saja memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

"Bisakah,"

Donghae menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Merasakan jemari lentik itu dengan sedikit kuat mencengkram penisnya, membuatnya sepenuhnya bangun. Dan Donghae kembali mengutuk untuk kesekian kalinya. Napasnya masih memburu, apalagi dengan bayangan bocah cantik ini merintih di bawahnya ketika ia merasuki lubangnya. Donghae bisa merasakan penisnya berkedut sakit. Donghae kembali menampar dirinya ketika pikiran kotor itu melewati benaknya.

" Bisakah, kau memindahkan tanganmu dari penisku?"

Akhirnya Donghae dapat mengeluarkan suara tanpa terbata. Ia sedikit bersyukur suaranya tidak bergetar, karena jujur, penisnya mulai meminta perhatian yang lebih.  
>"Kumohon, kau membuat semua ini menjadi sulit," ucap Donghae kali ini lebih tegas. Ia sendiri tidak tau darimana ia dapat kekuatan untuk tidak segera memakan bulat-bulat bocah SMP ini. Atau . Ia kemudian merasakan tangan hangat itu terlepas dari penisnya, dan entah kenapa ia merasa kehilangan ketika tangan itu tidak lagi membuat kontak dengan penisnya.<p>

Donghae melihat bocah tersebut menunduk malu, sangat menggemaskan. Ia bahkan bisa melihat cupang telinganya memerah hebat. Mungkin karena benda kebanggannya tadi yang sempat ia pegang tadi? Ah, Donghae jadi bangga sendiri ketika ia mengetahui penyebab malunya bocah cantik di hadapannya.

Namun, ia juga cukup lega ketika tidak merasakan tangan halus itu di penisnya. Bisa-bisa ia dapat keluar meskipun tangan itu berada di penisnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Apakah aku bisa membantumu, tuan?" pertanyaan Hyukjae yang pelan membuat Donghae terkejut. Membantu? Seperti membantu memberikan hand job atau semacamnya?

Donghae dapat merasakan penisnya menegang dengan sangat. Apa-apaan ini? Apakah ini semacam jackpot yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya karena ia tidak dijemput oleh kakaknya? Atau kakaknya sengaja membuatnya menunggu agar ia dapat bertemu dengan bocah SMP yang cantik ini? Tuhan, ingin rasanya Donghae mengatakan 'tentu saja baby. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kau lakukan pada penis malangku.' tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Demi Tuhan, dia bocah SMP Donghae! Kau ingin masuk penjara karena tindakan asusila? Itu tidak lucu! Bagaimana reaksi ibu dan kakakmu jika kau menyetubuhi bocah SMP yang umurnya dengan jelas sangat-sangat jauh di di bawahmu?

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia berfantasi dengan tubuh seksi di depannya. Ia tidak mau di sebut sebagai 'Ahjussi Pervert' karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Sekali lagi, ia membersihkan pikiran kotornya, lalu dengan cepat ia merangkai kata-kata yang tepat agar si bocah paham dengan apa yang ia maksud.

"Kau tak tau apa yang kau bicarakan," ucap Donghae. Suaranya masih terdengar berat. Maka dari itu, ia kemudian berdeham untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya sekaligus untuk menekan nafsunya yang mulai memuncak. "Pulanglah nak, ini sudah larut. Dan berhati-hatilah ketika berjalan. Kau tidak ingin orang lain memperkosamu, kan?" ucapnya lagi. Kemudian bergegas meninggalkan bocah SMP itu yang masih mematung karena ucapan Donghae. Well, penisnya sudah meronta, ngomong-ngomong.

.

TBC/Delete?

My notes: thanks to you who are willing to drop some comments and read this fict. Thanks a lot^^

If you are interest, you can tell me what u want^^

Haehyuk© Theirself

This fict is mine ;) 


End file.
